Lifes an Open Book No Matter What
by SaMmI-LoVe
Summary: Danielle Cadberry is nothing but a mess up. Shes lost her job and is confronted by a young boy to help him find 2 people hes lost. Danielle teams up with the missing crew to find 2 missing teenagers. can she get her job back? Can she prove shes worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**i dunno nor do i own anyone in this story.**

* * *

Her life was nothing but an open book. Something anyone could get into and always would get into; due to the fact that she is a very well known detective for her horrid mistakes on cases. Headlines would blare out to the public, "Detective has done it again!" or "Another case lost to Detective Cadberry!" She was always known to get in the way and never let the others do their work. She hoped to one day see the headlines shout out, " Detective Danielle Cadberry has done it yet again and solved the case!" At this rate that was never going to happen in the near future. Yes, her name was Danielle Cadberry, a 20 year old woman with a passion for helping those in need, or interpret lawbreakers, which ever you prefer. Being a recent college graduate you would thinks she'd know her stuff. Well, she does but no one will listen to her. Maybe if she could take on a case of her own, if they would just give her a chance…

"CADBERRY!" Lieutenant Welch screamed. He has never been a nice person since he and his wife divorced 3 months ago. A rather cold, dark old man in Danielle's opinion.

"Yes Sir!" Danielle said dreading for what was to come next.

"In my office! NOW!" Welch yelled slamming his office door, making Danielle jump with shock. Danielle quickly stood up avoiding her fellow officers to avoid embarrassment. She slowly stepped into Welch's office and sat down slowly. "You called sir." Danielle said waiting for the worst.

"You've done it again! We had that girl right in our grasp and you had to jump in! Your news couldn't wait for 1 more hour! Cadberry how do you expect to move up and get a raise!" Welch yelled jumping up from his desk and looking at her with anger filled eyes. " In the past 3 months you've gotten 8 officers hospitalized and 2 victims killed! 10 people Cadberry! 10!" Danielle dropped her head in shame speaking he was right. She had ruined everything.

"Sir I had found a break in the case! I knew where to find the girl!" Cadberry cried, " No one told me you had found the girl!" Welch looked at her with disgust.

" I can't have you on his force if you can't do something right!" Welch yelled.

"Sir please! Don't kick me off the force! Give me my own case to solve! Let me show you that I am worth it!" Danielle cried out, her eyes welling up with tears making her eyes glisten.

'if I give you your own case, I know for a fct that your going to lose another victim! I'm not letting that happen Danielle!" Welch screamed. Danielle dropped her head in shame once again, even her own boss can't trust her. "Sir ple-"

Welch cut her off " Get out of here! Your Fired!" He yelled. Welch never had any sympathy for his fellow officers.

Danielle reluctantly got up from the chair and walked out to face her fellow officers. But she couldn't even look at them without being laughed at. She was being fired. Her passion of helping people was crushed in front of her like a bug on a windshield. She stormed out of the building and into her car. She got into the car and put her keys into the ignition, before dropping her head to the steering wheel and crying. She took her hand and slammed it down hard onto the dashboard. Hard enough to shatter the bones had she not been as angry and frustrated as she was. With make-up running down her face she drove home to be met with a panic stricken boy at her apartment door.

"May I help you?" Danielle asked while wiping her face.

The boy seemed to be about 17, with huge blue eyes and brown hair that almost covered his eye with layers. He looked like a punk, band shirts and kind of tight jeans; Girl Jeans. He looked up at Danielle with huge puffy red eyes. He'd been crying.

"My names Jason Burnabaker. Your detective Cadberry aren't you?" The boy asked as he slowly arose from the floor.

"used to be…" Danielle said hering her voice crack, "I've just been fired. Why what's it to you?"

The boy looked up at her with pure terror. She could see his mouth moving like he wanted to say something but nothing came out except hims fainting to the floor…

* * *

**please read and review...i have the next chapter already written!**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 day Before**

Twins Kevin and Alyssa Burnabaker weren't just your average twins. They were highly intelligent and were simply inseparable, you couldn't separate them for more than 10 minutes. They wanted to go to college together, they had the same dreams and supported each other 110 percent. They had such a tight bond it was sickening.

"Lyssa we really need to go. Mom's going to freak. We've been gone all day and mom said to be home before 11 pm. Its 10: 56 now. Kevin said as Alyssa shot a few more hoops.

"Kevin chill, dad's not home, hes on another case for the supreme court. Mom's probably passed out on the couch and Jason's most likely playing video games. Chill out." Alyssa reassured him.

"I hope your right, school eneded so many hours ago after practices. Do you think we could go home now?" Kevin asked laying in the middle of the gym floor looking up at the ceiling. Kevin was a splitting image of Jason, and Alyssa was a splitting image of them. Kevin, Alyssa, and Jason are triplets who do almost everything together. Their father was a lawyer and he was never home to spend time with the family. He was always with a client. Their mother was a drunk lazy bum who showed them not support what so ever. They didn't care because they had themselves for support and that's all they needed.

While Alyssa shot hoops, with out warning the basketball rack fell down with a loud crash. The basketballs went everywhere. The crash make the twins jump with shock, and terror. It was just so sudden.

"Hello?" Alyssa call out. She received no answer but the echo of her own voice. She shrugged it off and than went back to playing basketball before she heard someone dribbling a ball. She wasn't dribbling because the ball as in her hands. The twins looked around scared and saw nothing. It wasn't Kevin cause he was laying on the floor and had no basketball near him. The dribbling suddenly stopped making them a bit confused and scared.

"Whats going on?" Kevin asked. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. They both looked around to see if anyone was playing a prank on them.

"'Ya know, I think this is a trick of Carl. He was trying to get payback you know." Kevin explained. Alyssa was going to say something but her was grabbed from behind. Alyssa was going to screamed before a cloth was tied tightly around her mouth. She tried to fight them off as they bound her wrists together but it was no use. She dropped the basketball making it bounce and making it echo. When they tied her wrist that left some of the cloth hanging down so that they could hold her wrists down. She was pushed into the grasp of another man who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her wrists to her chest.

When she dropped the basketball she got the attention of Kevin, who said, " Who ever it is, is dribbling the ball, do you hea- What the hell!" Kevin yelled as he turned around and saw 4 men and his terrified sister.

"Hello Kevin. I work for your daddy, would you mind coming with us for a little ride?" The guy slyly smiled while putting Kevin the same way was Alyssa. The guy who had Alyssa picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. And then they were gone from sight. What was going to happen to them?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. More to come i have the other chapter already written...READ AND REVIEW!**

**TBC...**


End file.
